zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Arran Kuang/Relationships
This page is comprised of Arran Kuang's relationships with various other characters he interacts with. Since his arrival, Arran was quickly accepted by the Strikers and has become a powerful ally and wise mentor to the group. Affiliations Shadow Strikers Though initially a friend they were helping out, Arran has proved himself and has become considered a member of the Shadow Strikers. Relatives *Old Man Kuang (father) *Shuo Guang † (mother) *Linos (maternal cousin) *Tzan Ren † (maternal uncle) *Hsian Ji (maternal aunt) Old Man Kuang WuShi Kuang is Arran's human father. Arran was mostly raised by his father, especially after his mother's death. Arran has a very open and positive relationship with his father. Following Kuang's decision to retire, Arran decided to buy his store and turn it into a restaurant. Shuo Guang Shuo Guang is Arran's demon mother and the Light Demon Sorceress. The exact details of their relationship are unknown, but Shuo was a loving and caring mother to Arran. She concealed his existence from other Demon Sorcerers in order to protect him from the wrath of her twin brother, Tzan Ren, who sought to annihilate her kind. Before she died, she left her Signs to Arran. Linos Linos is Arran's maternal cousin. Despite being the son of the one who killed his mother, Arran bears Linos no ill will. In fact, Arran and Linos have a close and positive relationship, especially since Linos did not know he had a cousin and took great pleasure in having a family member that wasn't actively trying to kill him. For this reason, Linos gladly offered to help Arran find his missing Signs. In a moment of fear and weakness, Linos confided in Arran his fears about his father and the nightmares he was suffering. Linos knew that it would come down to a final showdown between himself and his father and made Arran swear to take them both out if there was no other option. Though reluctant, Arran gave in to Linos' request. When it came time for the final battle against Tzan Ren, Arran agreed to kill both him and Linos as per his cousin's request. However, in the aftermath, Linos was revealed to have apparently survived Arran's arrow. Arran explained that since his pure light powers only affect pure shadow beings and Linos was a hybrid of shadow and sound, he would not be affected. After this, though Arran wished to return to a peaceful life of managing his restaurant, he gave his cousin his amulet which he infused with his Light Demon Chi to allow Linos to use his portal ability since Arran would not be joining them on their next adventure. Tzan Ren Tzan Ren is Arran's maternal uncle. Though he had never met the Shadow Demon Sorcerer in person, Arran harbored a great hatred for Tzan Ren for killing his mother. Arran fought hard against the Shadow Legion to put a stop to their evil ways and before firing his pure light arrow at Tzan Ren, he uttered, "this is for my mother." Hsian Ji Hsian Ji is Arran's maternal aunt. Like Tzan Ren, he has never met her in person, but has heard much about her. Allies Shadow Strikers The Shadow Strikers were quick to offer their help to Arran in his time of need and he has even become an unofficial member of the group himself. When needed, Arran would offer his advice to his new friends and often explain any concepts they were unfamiliar with. Enemies Demon Quartet Arran briefly encountered the Demon Quartet before they were banished by the Shadow Strikers. They ganged up on Arran in an attempt to steal the Signs from him, forcing him to scatter them across the globe to keep the Signs out of their hands. Shadow Legion Hou Yi Out of all the members of the Shadow Legion, next to Tzan Ren, Hou Yi was considered Arran's rival. His sudden appearance and revelation of being a Light Demon shocked her and he was able to catch her off guard. Since her first defeat by him, Hou Yi developed a burning hatred for him and desire to defeat him and prove herself as the better archer. During several occasions, Hou Yi tried to overpower Arran with her skills and Shadow Wind. During the Legion's invasion of Los Angeles, Hou Yi singled Arran out as her one-on-one opponent. She tried using the Gemini and Aries Signs she had acquired to defeat him, but he was able to overpower her with his light arrows and other Signs. In her final moments, Arran tried to convince her to change her ways and live a life of good, but Hou Yi rejected his sentiment and called him weak for believing there was good in someone who simply had none. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z